


cat-astrophe

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, M/M, enjolras is a good boyfriend, his friends are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Enjolras laughs softly. “Of course, we could always see Cats.”“I would love that,” Grantaire says, taking a sip from his own mug.“The musical Cats, R,” Enjolras says after a few seconds of silence.“I know. It’s one of my favorite musicals. Can we go?”Enjolras stares back at him. He blinks. Grantaire blinks back. “Is this...is this a joke?”
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "grantaire tries to convince enjolras that cats is his favorite musical" from an anonymous user.

“The 7 o’clock showing of Rise of Skywalker is sold out,” Enjolras sighs. He’s sitting on the end of the sofa, his laptop perched on the arm rest.

“Guess we’ll have to see it for the third time another night,” Grantaire hums, kissing him on the cheek as he hands him a mug of coffee. He stretches out on the empty sofa cushions, his feet coming to rest on Enjolras’s lap.

Enjolras laughs softly. “Of course, we could always see Cats.”

“I would love that,” Grantaire says, taking a sip from his own mug.

“The musical Cats, R,” Enjolras says after waiting in confused silence for a few seconds, frowning at the poster of the costumed actors on his laptop screen. Several more seconds of silence pass before he looks up and meets Grantaire’s eyes. He’s frowning as well.

“I know. It’s one of my favorite musicals. Can we go?”

Enjolras stares back at him. He blinks. Grantaire blinks back. “Is this...is this a joke?”

“Why would it be a joke?” Grantaire gives him a confused smile. “You didn’t already see it, did you?”

“Of course not!” Enjolras says quickly. “I mean, it was directed by Tom Hooper, weren’t we just ranting the other day about the other musical movie he directed like seven years ago?”

“Well, yeah, maybe the directing style was a little hard to watch, but the story itself was still beautiful. I’m willing to give this a chance,” Grantaire shrugs. “When is the next show?”

Enjolras glances back to his laptop screen in shock, the gears in his brain turning as he tries to comprehend this new information. He feels that maybe this should’ve come to light sooner than it has. “You...did you watch the trailer?”

“Yes, I loved it,” Grantaire’s eyes light up. “Jennifer Hudson’s performance of Grizabella is going to be amazing.”

“Griza...you know their _names_?” Enjolras asks.

“Of course I do, didn’t I just say it’s one of my favorite musicals?” Grantaire raises an eyebrow. “Back in high school we did a production of it, I helped with the make up. It was a fun experience. You know, I’m really interested in seeing how the CGI looks.”

Enjolras is speechless. Surely they weren’t talking about the same movie. Surely Grantaire was playing a joke on him. Surely Grantaire has been replaced by an imposter. But the longer he stares at Grantaire, waiting for him to crack, the more he realizes that this is his life. His boyfriend, who he loves very much, wants him to see the movie Cats. And Enjolras loves Grantaire more than he hates Cats. Which is saying something, because he _hates_ Cats.

He sighs and looks away. “There is a 6:45 showing. Not a lot of seats have been sold. Let’s skip the online fees and just buy them at the theater.”

Grantaire smiles. “Perfect.”

* * *

Enjolras has a strange feeling of dread as he gets dressed, takes the subway to the dollar store, picks out some candy to hide in his pockets for the movie, then walks the rest of the way to the theater, hand in hand with Grantaire. Grantaire carries the conversation the whole time, Enjolras replying most of the time but still being more quiet than usual.

When they get to the theater, Grantaire kisses his cheek. “I’ll get the tickets, want to get in line for popcorn?”

Enjolras nods and goes through the next set of doors to the main lobby, joining one of the shorter lines for concessions. As if it’s haunting him, there is an advertisement for Cats playing on the large lobby televisions.

“Enjolras! My man!”

Enjolras turns to see Courfeyrac excitedly making his way toward him, Combeferre trailing behind him, their hands clasped.

“Hey, Courf,” he says, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re seeing Star Wars again!” Courfeyrac beams. Enjolras feels a tad jealous.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Grantaire?” Combeferre asks him.

Enjolras sees Grantaire entering the lobby behind them and holds back a sigh. “We’re going to see Cats.”

Both of them are still laughing when Grantaire joins them. “Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here. Enjolras, I got our tickets for Cats.”

Courfeyrac shakes his head, his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder. “I’m impressed man. I guess I’m buying the popcorn tonight.”

Grantaire and Combeferre high five. “This will be the last time you question me and my charm,” Grantaire smirks.

Enjolras frowns. “Did I miss something?”

“Enjolras, I love you so much,” Grantaire smiles, shaking his head. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “We aren’t seeing Cats.”

“We aren’t?” Enjolras asks, hesitant to get his hopes up.

“Of course not. I hate that musical. It’s terrible, and the movie looks nightmare-inducing. Courfeyrac was convinced I wouldn’t be able to get you to agree to watch it with me. So we made a bet, and the loser is buying everyone popcorn,” Grantaire explains.

“I never doubted you, Grantaire,” Combeferre laughs, ignoring Courfeyrac poking him in the ribs with his elbow, looking betrayed.

Enjolras hides his face in his hands. “Oh my gosh. I can’t believe I fell for that. I spent all day thinking you had been a closeted lover of Cats this whole time. I was in shock.”

Grantaire shoves him playfully. “I love you.”

“I hate you,” Enjolras crosses his arms, glaring at his adorable boyfriend. “So, just to clarify, we aren’t seeing Cats?”

“I bought four tickets for Star Wars yesterday,” Combeferre pulls out the tickets from his pocket.

“You guys are the worst,” Enjolras rolls his eyes.

“You love us!” Courfeyrac beams.

Enjolras can't deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always make my day. Find me on tumblr [here](https://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to send me Les Mis fic prompts <3


End file.
